


TARGET

by unknowncoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Danger, Gay Sex, M/M, MAN TO MAN, Target
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowncoffee/pseuds/unknowncoffee
Summary: Kung saan naatasan si Tao na patayin si Kris.





	TARGET

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 YEARS OLD PLEASE DO NOT READ! THIS STORY DEALS WITH SEXUAL ASSAULT, BEATING, KILLING, AND IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG PEOPLE! 
> 
>  
> 
> AND ONE MORE THING! 
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT TAG ME IF YOU ARE GOING TO SHARE THIS STORY IN TWITTER! PLEASE MAAWA’T MAHABAG HEHEZ! @SehunnieBulol lamang po ang nag-iisa kong account and may mga friends ako na nagfofollow saken in real life! Baka kasi mabasa nila and mag-iba tigin saken. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! If you want to tag me, tag me pero wag nyo na isama yung link netong story na ito. If you want to tag the link then do not tag me thank you! MABUHAY MGA TEAM TAORIS DYAN OH! ENJOYYYYYY!

 

____________________

 

TARGET

 

[ TAORIS SOCIAL MEDIA AU ]

 

•TAGALOG •

 

Kung saan naatasan si Tao na patayin si Kris.

 

“Are you following him?” Tanong ng boss ni Tao sa kanya.

 

________________________

 


End file.
